


mama i'm in love with a stoner

by cowboyboots16



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, DNF, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weed, dreamdoesweed, dreamnotfound, fratboys but gay, george too i guess, idk either, karlnap, secret crush but its not very secret, srsly get a dentist, thank you grammarly, the world needs more mcyt weedfics to be okay, weednap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyboots16/pseuds/cowboyboots16
Summary: George, Dream, Karl and Sapnap move into an apartment together for college. George and Karl have never touched a joint, but with their two housemates (and crushes) being hardcore stoners, it's hard to stay away from.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 24
Kudos: 170





	1. mr. pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> i have fallen into a rabbit hole of weed fics and decided that the world needs more  
> do drugs responsibly i guess  
> my first serious fanfic be nice
> 
> heavily inspired by trxshyghoul's "tryna smoke" and colourspaz's "Somehow, you're there" so go check those out if you haven't! :D

George is nothing short of your usual brit. Except for the fact that he is currently seated on a plane heading towards Florida, where he is to start a new life at an American college with his childhood friends. 

The childhood friends in question are Dream and Sapnap, the two craziest people he knows that would probably be better off at a frat house. 

Then there’s of course Karl, the newest of the gang. Sapnap introduced them to him and they immediately adopted him as one of their own. The four of them make a great team, and after many ifs and buts they’re all finally moving in together for college. 

George is excited, nervous and anxious but most of all happy. This has been their dream for years and it’s finally coming to life. All that is left is a 10-hour flight for George and they will all be reunited, no biggie. He props his headphones on his head, and with a big sigh he turns on a movie on the small flight TV in front of him as he sinks into his seat.

Meanwhile, in Florida, the rest of the boys have already arrived at their apartment. It’s nothing fancy, but it’s perfect for them.

They’re unpacking their bags and Dream can’t help but notice how Karl and Sapnap’s words are spoken softly when they’re around each other. They plant their comments carefully in the discussions and tease with soft tones & gentle eyes.

Dream think’s he’s going to die from the amount of third-wheeling he has to endure.

He decides to text George despite his phone being on airplane mode.

**Dre**

Please fly quicker, third wheeling so hard rn

He counts the hours until George will land then puts his phone away and continues unpacking.

9 hours later and Sapnap, Karl and Dream are seated on the couch watching TV when Dream’s phone vibrates quickly on the coffee table. He quickly reaches for it and realizes it’s a text from George. His eyes light up as he opens it.

**Gogy**

In my uber rn :)

**Dre**

Finally!!! i told you to fly quicker >:(

**Gogy**

Not my fault you couldn’t afford a jet flight 4 me

Dream laughs at that, and the two other boys on the sofa asks what’s so funny. He just tells them that George will be there soon, which instantly lights the rather tired mood in the room. 

They bother him with texts that he doesn’t answer and calls that he declines for the rest of his car ride, sharing laughs as he occasionally texts an angry emoji or threatening message in response. 

Eventually, the intercom rings, and Karls sprints up to answer it.

“Let me innnn!”

“Sorry, no nimrods allowed!”

The intercom buzzes once again to indicate that the door has been unlocked. Karl flops back down onto the sofa as Dream starts to tense up, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

_ Wait. _

_ Butterflies? _

_ Why- _

His thoughts are cut off by a light squeak as the front door opens. In walks an obviously jetlagged George pulling a suitcase behind him. He closes the door and turns around to meet Dream’s eyes. 

He’s paralyzed by his gaze. 

_ He’s so beautiful. _

He stops his thoughts before they go too far and gets up to greet George. They exchange a big hug before they all help George unpack and get settled. 

When they’re done the clock is creeping near 2 AM, and before they know it they’re all passed out on the sofa in a hurdled mess. Dream, still half awake, doesn’t even think about the fact that mr. pretty boy himself is sleeping comfortably in his arms. 

At least not until the next morning.


	2. lets get subway to forget about my troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets a very awkward start to his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! There's not as much stuff happening in here as I wanted there to be originally, but I realized I needed to cut myself down a bit for the sake of my sanity, lmao. Little bit longer than the last one tho! :D

The first thing Dream notices when he wakes up is the rather… warm pillow in his arms. Until he looks down and realizes that it is in fact not a pillow, but rather George that’s cuddled up against him. still asleep. He freezes, staring at the brown-haired boy, watching his chest move up and down with his slow breaths. 

_ This is fine.  _

_ Just, breathe. _

_ Help _

Without realizing it, Dream is currently experiencing a mild case of gay panic.

Still unable to move, he starts studying George’s face. He notices small freckles scattered across his rosy cheeks, too small for him to have noticed in pictures. His jawline is sharp, and it’s currently pressed against Dream’s hoodie. Unintentionally, Dream’s eyes wander to his lips. They’re tinted pink, and his mouth is slightly opened as he breathes calmly. 

_ He’s perfect. _

_ What? _

_ Oh my god. _

Dream pulls his eyes away from George’s face and reaches for his phone on the coffee table. He starts scrolling through his Instagram feed, it’s filled with pictures of suitcases and dorm rooms as most of his friends from high school are, much like him, starting at college this week. 

He has yet to post anything, he and his friends were way too caught up with unpacking and catching up on each other’s lives to take any group photos. It didn’t really matter anyway, his 400 followers would survive another day without a post from him.

Instead, he goes on Snapchat and takes a photo of Karl and Sapnap sleeping next to each other on the other L-shaped corner of the sofa. Karl is taking up most of the space, leaving Sapnap pressed up against the pillows behind him. Dream giggles a bit for himself, before captioning the photo  _ we don't own beds here  _ and posting it to his private story. He then goes back to scrolling through his socials.

About 15 minutes later, Dream hears a groan from the other side of the sofa. He looks up to see Sapnap stretching his arms up in the air, before he realizing Dream is also awake. Sapnap sits up and ruffles through his messy hair in a futile attempt to fix his serious case of bedhead. 

Then, he realizes George is asleep in Dream’s arms. He lifts an eyebrow curiously.

“Don’t look at me like that! I woke up like this and didn’t want to wake him up.” He tries to hide his quickly flushing cheeks under his hoodie.

Sapnap shakes his head and scoffs. “Whatever you say. Want breakfast?” He carefully crawls over Karls’s legs and off the sofa.

“Yeah sure, what are the options?”

“Um…” Sapnap opens the fridge and scans through the shelves. “Y’know what, I’ll order something from Subway. We didn’t go grocery shopping yesterday.”

Dream sighs. “Right. Do we wake up these idiots first?” He points towards George and Karl.

“What’s the clock?” Sapnap says as he leans against the kitchen counters. 

“11 AM.”

“Jesus, that late?” He laughs and walks over to Karl. “Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Dream puts away his phone and gently shakes George’s shoulder. 

“Hey nimrod, can you let me up?” He gets an angry grunt in response. “Seriously, it’s 11 AM. You can’t sleep the entire day away.” 

George still doesn’t move, so Dream sits up and softly pushes George off of him. Only then does he fully wake up, and Dream laughs. 

George sits up and looks around him with tired eyes. He realizes he’s cuddling something, something that’s moving around.

_ Wait. _

_ Dream???? _

He quickly lets go of the other man and feels his cheeks glow red in seconds. Dream looks at him and smiles quickly, trying to hide his flustered face. 

“You’ve been sleeping on me the entire night” he laughs and stands up from the sofa. “We’re getting Subway for breakfast, what do you guys want?” 

George doesn’t know what to say. He’s been cuddling Dream? The entire night? His embarrassment is through the roof, but curiosity grows.

“...When did you wake up, Dream?” He asks carefully. 

“Um, like half an hour ago maybe?” Dream responds. “Why are you asking?”

_ Oh. _

_ Half an hour? _

_ Does that mean... _

His brain is a cluttered mess, he can’t think straight (haha gottem). He stumbles over his words before forming a coherent sentence. 

“Um, just wondering. I’m gonna, uh, go take a shower.” He says and rushes to the bathroom. Before closing the door behind him, he adds, “Get me a wrap!”

After locking the door, George sinks down onto the bathroom floor. His thoughts are racing and so is his heartbeat. 

_ Did he let me sleep while he was awake? _

_ Why didn’t he move me? _

_ How did we even end up like that in the first place? _

His head is spinning, and he reaches up to feel his cheeks. They’re as hot as the sun. He giggles a bit to himself and smiles before standing up to go take his shower.

When he walks out of the bathroom he finds all the boys sitting on the sofa eating their food. He goes to sit down in between Karl and Dream and grabs his wrap from the coffee table.

“I’m having a blunt after this, anyone wanna join?” Sapnap says without looking up from his phone and George is reminded of his friends’ unusual habits. 

“I’m down,” Dream says and looks up at George. “You wanna join?” He smirks, giving him a playful look.

George feels like becoming one with the sofa.

He’d do  _ anything  _ for those eyes.

_ What? _

_ Um- _

“You know I don’t smoke, Dream.” He says as calmly as he can.

“Oh come on Georgie, some time has got to be your first!” His eyes turn into those of a puppy, begging him to join and playing with his heartstrings.

“Ugh, fine! Stop looking at me like that” He says and slaps Dream lightly on his shoulder. They laugh for a bit before throwing their trash away and walking out to the balcony. 

Dream doesn’t know what happened inside on the sofa, but suddenly he was giving George puppy dog eyes and George looked like he was ready to fight the world for him. As they walked out to the balcony they both tried to hide their blushing cheeks. 

_ No way he- _

_ Nah… _

_ He doesn’t…  _

_ Right? _

He tries his best to brush the thoughts off and goes to sit down in one of the chairs on the left side of the balcony. 

George follows him and sits down in the chair next to him. Sapnap walks over to the right side and grabs two chairs from the corner, then brings them over to the other boys. He then fishes two pre-rolls out of his pocket, and Dream throws a lighter in his lap. It all seems so natural and George can’t help but wonder how many times they’ve done this together. His two friends have met up far more times without him than with him, after all. They take their first hits and Dream then offers George the joint. He takes it out of the taller man’s hand and Dream explains how he’s supposed to do it. After a bit of coughing and laughing, he gets the hang of it and settles down in his chair. Karl insists on not having anything, telling them that he’ll babysit George with a mischievous giggle that makes George swat at his leg. They laugh it off before falling into small talk, which eventually drowns out into a comfortable silence as the weed kicks in. 

The next three hours are a hazy blur for George, but he knows he had a damn good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all, thank you all for the love on my last chapter. I did not expect anyone to see it nor read it, so for it to be at almost 900 hits now is insane!!!  
> I also want to apologize for this taking so very long to get out, thanks for you all being so patient with me! My mental health really hasn't been the best lately and I had absolutely no motivation to write right now. But, I really wanted to get this out, so here we are! I hope you all like it <3
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter! @cowboybootstwt I'm wayy more active there than on here :D

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter because i didn't know what to do w/ the first chapter, also I wanted to get this out today!  
> i have more ideas for the following chapters so they're hopefully gonna be longer :)


End file.
